


Gate Keeper

by Jordybear13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordybear13/pseuds/Jordybear13
Summary: Vanessa never knew where she was actually from, but for her that didn't really matter, her home was where Cloud was. She meets Sora four times and the final time she joins him on his long adventure to save worlds and stop heartless and nobodies. For some reason there is this pull she feels towards Sora and she wants to know what it is.





	Gate Keeper

**I saw all the new trailers for kingdom hearts 3 and I can’t tell you how excited I am for it as I be the rest of you guys are. With that I have been inspired once again to write a story, this one has a lot that made me jumping with all the ideas running through my head. So here we go, I don’t own any of the characters or the game itself. Except for Vanessa and Vanille. I hope you all enjoy this story and if you do please let me know and if your gonna hate you don’t have to read it at all.**

There were four times I met Sora, and each time made me pull more into him, I just couldn't understand it. That was until Now.

_**Flashback 1** _

_Leaning against the wall of the coliseum, Cloud on my right and in front of us was Hades the God of the Underworld. Cloud was lost, and where ever he went I would_

_follow, he was one of the only people who cared for me, and he didn't even know who I was or where I came from._

_"That little punk is your next opponent, Okay?" Hades exclaims "Now don't blow it, just take him out,"_

_"The Great God of the underworld is afraid of a kid?" Cloud asks looking up at him "Sorry but my contract says..."_

_turning my attention from Cloud to Hades who quickly glanced at me, "I know, you think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says your only required to kill_

_Hercules in this tournament. But you have to fight that kid to get to him,"_

_"It just doesn’t seem right to me," I squeaked out looking down at my hands which were clenched, I hated this, but Cloud had to do what he had to do._

_Opening his eyes again, Cloud looked down at me before taking a deep breathe. For some reason this boy I felt some kind of pull towards him, like I was supposed_

_to be next to his side. Seeing Cloud push off the wall patting me on the head, he started to walk towards the arena._

_"Be careful!" I yell as he raises his hand and waved back at me_

_"Down worry Kid he'll do just fine, or he could lose as well," Hades grins_

_Glaring at him I run to the bleachers and sit down, I had to be ready for anything. Cloud started out great, he had this in the bag or so I thought he did before the_

_Kid started to learn his moves. He was getting better, and then One final hit Cloud took a step down to his knee. Standing up, I watch as he slowly gets back up only_

_to be slammed down by Cerberus Hades dog._

_"Cloud!" I scream jumping down next to the Kid_

_"Who are you?" he asks jumping when he sees me next to him_

_"No time," snapping my head in his direction, I glared at him. For some reason the more I'm next to him the stronger the feel was._

_Cerberus was coming right at us but was held back by none other the great hero Hercules. Hearing Phil yell something, I feel a someone grab my hand pulling away_

_from where Hercules and Cloud were._

_Once inside I snatch my hand back, "What do you think you're doing, I have to go back!" I yell_

_"We need a plan before we just run head in," he states_

_"Okay, fearless leader what do you got," I huff crossing my arms_

_"Uh..."_

_"When you do let me know,” I state running back out to help them_

_when I did get out there Herc, with Cloud over his shoulder was being backed into a corner._

_"He stupid flee bag! Pick on someone not your size," I yell throwing a barrel from the side at it._

_Growling it flips around to me, pulling its paw back it slams into me sending flying, "Gotcha!" looking up I see the kid has me._

_"Stay here we'll take care of this," he states and he does._

_Getting Cloud back I sat on the stairs at the entrance with him, "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask hand on his shoulder._

_"I'll live, how about you? You got hit pretty hard," he asks looking at the claw marks on my left arm_

_"Nothing to worry about," I start laughing_

_Seeing the kid and his companions walk up to us, "Hey are you both alright?" he asks_

_"Yeah," Cloud says quietly_

_He started to ask questions, and we gave him all the answers he needed. Looking to me he smiles, holding his hand out, "I"m Sora, this is Donald and Goofy," He_

_states_

_Looking at Cloud he nods his head, looking back at Sora I smile, "Nice to meet you My name is Vanessa, but my friends call me Ness or Nessa," I grin back at him_

_shaking his hand._

_As the Trio left I couldn't help but feel happy, "You know I got this weird feeling with him," I state to Cloud_

_"What's that?" he asks looking down at me_

_"Not sure, but it’s this pulling feeling toward him, like I've met_ _him before," I whisper_

_"I'm sure it'll come to you Ness," he says patting my pink hair._

_**Flashback 2** _

_I knew I was always one to get into trouble, but to be kidnapped? Cloud was going to flip once I get back to him. Huffing I sat on the ground with a girl who looked_

_like she was sleeping and another girl who was in the corner with pajamas on._

_"I know you can hear me! Let me out of here now!" I screamed again_

_"I know you are doing your best, but do you think you should take a break?" asks the dirty blonde girl named Wendy._

_"I guess you’re right, I just don't understand how I got myself into this," groaning I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. "I was just running errands for groceries_

_and I was hit from behind,"_

_Next thing I know Wendy starts calling out for someone by the name of Peter Pan._

_"Wendy!" I hear a boy’s voice_

_"Please hurry before the pirates come back," she cries_

_Walking closer I see none other than Sora, Donald and Goofy, "Sora! Man am I glad to see a familiar face," I cheer_

_"Ness? what are you doing here?" He asks "Is there another girl up there with you guys?"_

_"I got jumped from behind, and yeah she's been sleeping I think," I state pointing behind me_

_Next thing I know we're being pulled out of that room and up to the top of the ship tied to a pole. "Hey Princess how about you let me go and I don't rip that ugly_

_mustache off your face," I scream_

_"Hush it," Hook huffs_

_Sora finally gets up here and takes out the heartless and Captain Hook. Getting me untied I hug him quickly, "thanks for that, Cloud is going to be angry once he_

_finds out I have been kidnapped," I whined_

_"I'm sure he's worried, come on we'll take you back to him," he states holding his hand out_

_Staring down at his hand, I feel that pull again and smile as my hand goes into his._

_**End of flashback 2** _

The third time I met Sora again was in Castle oblivion, I remember telling Cloud I was going out for fresh air, and then I remember all this pain and I blacked out. I

woke up in a grassy field and made my way to here where I met the Trio. Sora and they went into a deep sleep by a girl named Namine, I decided I would help guard

Sora as she put his memories back together. Riku came, left and then came again but this time he brought a friend named Diz and brought us back to a different

world named Twilight Town. So, this is where my real journey begins.


End file.
